


[Podfic of] Ocean's Date

by knight_tracer



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: In which Debbie agrees to pull a job on a cruise ship where A) she won't make any money and B) she has pretend to be in love with Lou. Well, at least that last part isn't hard.
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic of] Ocean's Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ocean's Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207661) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



> Cover art by dapatty

Podfic Length: 16:25  
Download Links: [mp3](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Ocean's%20Date.mp3) | [m4b](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Ocean's%20Date.m4b)


End file.
